


Take Hold

by starwarned



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 9, CoC, DAY 9 - Kids/Childhood, Fluff and Crack, Kids, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Carry On Countdown Day 9 - Kids/Childhood“Children are the hands by which we take hold of heaven.” - Henry Ward BeecherBaz has terrible timing.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Take Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I actually am so not one for kid fics but here is a silly fic that kind of leads to the idea of kids lol

“We should have a baby.” 

I tug my hand out of Baz’s trousers. “ _What_?” 

Baz blanches even paler than he already is. 

“You realize that’s not biologically possible, right, Baz?” 

“Well, technically-” 

I cut him off. “There a reason you brought it up with my hand on your prick?” 

Baz huffs a bit. “I was just thinking about it.” 

“ _With my hand on your-_ ”

“Yes!” Baz half-shouts, exasperated. “I’m sorry I brought it up right now.” 

My erection has gone and will likely not make a new appearance any time soon. Unless this baby talk ends within the next ten minutes. 

“I mean it, though,” Baz continues. “I think we should.” 

I frown a bit and consider. It’s not like I haven’t thought about it before. Baz and I are older now - it’s been years since Watford and our road trip to America, etc. Years since I got bits of my magic back. Baz finished Uni, we both have solid work, we’re financially stable. 

Our flat has room for one more. 

Thinking about it is making my chest tighten. 

“Simon?” Baz prods, reaching up to gently run a hand over my cheek. 

I realize that I’ve been staring and thinking for far too long. “Sorry,” I mumble. “A lot to consider.” 

“I know,” Baz says, soothingly rubbing my earlobe between two of his fingers. “We can just go back to what we were doing if you want.” 

I roll my eyes. “And run the risk of being asked important questions about our future with my hand on-”

“Crowley, Simon, forget about where your hand was. It’s been in worse places.” 

I blush a little. (He’s right.) I sigh and lean forward into Baz, resting my head against his shoulder and pressing him into the wall he’s standing against. I nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck and he wraps his arms around my shoulders, gently running his fingers along the top of one of my wings. 

“We can talk about it,” I say, finally. And, I guess I mean it. 

\-- 

“ _Fuck_ , Simon-” Baz cuts himself off with a whine. 

“That’s it, darling,” I mumble against his chest. I run a line of kisses down the center of his torso until I reach where I’ve been dying to be for a while now. 

“Simon,” Baz says softly. 

I hum, kissing his hip. 

“I got us an appointment with CVAA.” 

I groan and drop my forehead onto Baz’s hip. “ _Again_ , Baz? Are you just looking to never have sex again because there are easier ways to orchestrate that without punching my erection out of me.”

“ _No_ ,” Baz says and when I look up at him, he seems embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I just remember to tell you at weird times. And also, you didn’t really let me catch my breath today.” 

I can feel my cheeks flush. I really didn’t. Baz had walked in the door coming home from work and I had grabbed him and whisked him off to the bedroom where I had _planned_ to spend hours getting him off, but I suppose that didn’t work out. “Alright,” I concede. “I didn’t. But you could have easily brought this up later when we stopped to eat.” 

Baz nods and sits up on the bed. He pulls his pants back up his legs. I’m glad he did because it feels a bit odd to have a conversation about adopting a child while your boyfriend’s cock is out. (It’s a nice cock so I’d likely be distracted.) 

“You got us an appointment,” I say, sitting up so I can cross my legs into a more comfortable position. I have a feeling we’ll be here a while.

“Yes,” Baz says. “Tomorrow at noon. Just to talk about our options for adoption, or other methods...” He trails off. 

“Okay,” I say, nervously rubbing my fingers together. “Okay.” 

This feels more real now and it’s starting to freak me out. I _do_ want to have a kid with Baz - I’d like to do everything with Baz. And I have to admit that I’ve always wanted to be a dad. It’s just all happening really fast. 

“It’s just a preliminary appointment,” Baz says, reaching over to hold my hand and stop my nervous fidgeting. “It’s nothing but a discussion.” 

I nod. “I know.” 

“Do you still want to?” 

“Yes,” I say immediately. I do. I really do. 

Baz smiles. “Then let’s not worry about it right now.” He readjusts on the bed so he’s kneeling in front of me. He leans in and kisses me once, sweetly. Then starts to kiss down my cheek and jaw (not so sweetly). He sucks at the skin of my throat. “Ready to get back to it?” 

I laugh softly but dig my fingers into Baz’s hair. “Can we promise not to talk about babies for the next hour?” 

“ _Hour_?” 

“This conversation has not derailed my plans, darling. I intend to keep you here until you’re satisfied.” 

\-- 

I’m trying not to cry. I’ve managed it so far, but when I flick my eyes over to Baz standing next to me and see tears running down his cheeks, I lose all semblance of control. 

“She’s lovely,” I breathe, my voice considerably more choked up than I wish it was. 

Baz looks at me and then grabs onto my hand tightly. “She is,” he says. 

We both look back through the glass into the nursery. She’s in the closest bassinet to the window and I can’t stop staring at her. 

“When do we get to hold her?” I ask softly, squeezing Baz’s fingers. 

“Soon, I think,” he responds, still not taking his eyes off the beautiful baby girl that we get to take home today. 

She’s sleeping right now. She’s got just a soft bit of dark hair on the top of her head and the cutest nose I’ve ever seen. She’s wrapped in a pink blanket and has a little pink headband that I assume is keeping her head warm. (I’ll keep her warm. I’ll hold her to me for the rest of my life and keep her warm.) 

“Do we have any more paperwork?” I ask. 

Baz shakes his head. “No. She’s ours.” I can hear the smile in his teary voice. 

“You still like the name we picked out?” 

Baz turns to really look at me now. “Yes,” he breathes. “ _Crowley_ , yes.” 

I kiss him on the cheek before looking back through the window. “Little Natasha. I think it suits her nicely.” 

“We’re never telling her how we brought up adopting her, right?” 

I laugh, tears blurring my vision. I pull Baz’s hand to my mouth and kiss it softly. “We won’t say anything,” I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](snowybank.tumblr.com)!


End file.
